Won't Say I'm in Love: Multiple Couples
Key Italics: ''Lyrics Normal: Story '''Bold: '''Story and Lyrics Song: Won't Say I'm in Love (from Hercules) Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost: Purple Red: StarClan Cinderheart '''If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that' She had been deeply in love with Lionblaze before, and he had broken her heart. She had started to like him again. No man is worth the aggravation Cinderheart wouldn't go through that heartbreak again, not for anyone. That's ancient history! Been there done that! Lionblaze should no longer be part of her mind! Who’d ya think you’re kiddin’ ? He’s the earth and heaven to ya! Try to keep it hidden Girl, we can see right through ya Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of Cinderheart rolled her blue eyes. "Oh, really?" No chance, no way! ''' '''I won't say it, no, no! '''She argued. She refused to be in love with him! You swoon, you sigh Why deny it, uh-oh Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost were being insufferable. ''It's too cliche! ''I won't say I'm in love!' She was drifted into fantasies of him. '''I thought my heart had learned it's lesson' It feels so good when you start out... She reminisced into sweet memories, her heart fluttering. My heart is screaming, '"Get a grip girl!" ' Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! She was snapped out of the loving memories as she had a flashback of the unbearable heartache she felt afterwards. You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling ' ''Baby, we're not buying, ''Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling! '' ''Face it like a grown-up, '' '''When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad ? "I'm don't like him!" Cinderheart hissed. Her gray tabby pelt was fluffed up. Whoa: No chance, no way ' I won't say it, no, no! '''Which side of her would win, her head or her heart? '''Give up; give in' Check the grin you're in love This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love She wasn't in love with him! "I know I'm saying it, but do I mean it?" She dived deeper into her feelings than she had ever done before. You're doin flips read our lips' You're in love '''She wouldn't listen to them! ''You're way off base I won't say it, She rolled her eyes again. Get off my case I won't say it Cinderheart wouldn’t say it, but did that mean she didn’t feel it. Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love Cinderheart walked away from them her heart had chosen, but she wouldn't give them the pleasure of reading her feelings. Oh' At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love' Leafpool A pretty tabby she-cat with a white belly was walking alongside a stream. "I can't believe Crowfeather is in love with me! I'm a medicine cat I CAN'T fall in love!" Category:Hazeleye's Songfics Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions Category:Songfics